Elise's Wonder Wedding
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Elise's True Love. Sonic and Elise are getting married! But when they spread the word to Elle, Matt and Sonic's mom, Alyssa, disasters occur. And Alyssa is trying to break the couple apart with Sonic's ex, Amy Rose. Will Elise still earn her trust to Sonic before the wedding? Read and find out.
1. Meeting the Mother in Law

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter Elise's Wonder Wedding. It's the sequel to Elise's True Love.**

**Sonic: Yes. Good news to you SonElise fans and bad news for you SonElise haters. Elise and I are getting married!**

**Elise: Yes. But things turn out bad when we spread the word to my parents and Sonic's mom.**

**Me: Yes, but you all have to wait to see what happens. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

Elise was walking down the aisle with her father. But she saw that Sonic wasn't there. She began to cry and Jackie told her awful news.  
"I looked all over Mobius, Elise," Jackie said. "There's no sign of Sonic anywhere. Will he still show up?" This worried Elise, May, Jack, Elle and Matt. Where is Sonic? Will he make it to the wedding?

**Two months earlier**

**Chapter one, Meeting the Mother in Law Day 1**

Elle and Matt were outside Elise's restaurant. Elise and Sonic had a very important announcement.  
"Hi, dad. Hi, mom," Elise said.  
"So what was the big news you called us over for?" Elle asked.  
"My mother is visiting from Christmas Island tomorrow," Sonic said. "I thought we could all have dinner together."  
"Oh, how wonderful! I can't wait to meet her," Elle said. "Let's go, Matt. We have to go shopping for a welcoming gift." But when Elle and Matt left, Elise was nervous because Sonic's mom was overprotective in Sonic and could try to ruin the wedding plans. But Sonic promised his bride-to-be that his mom will be happy about him and Elise's engagement eventually. That cheered Elise up a little. So Sonic and Elise started the day. When the day was over, Sonic closed up for the day as Elise went dress shopping. At the wedding shop, it was hard for Elise to find the perfect dress.  
"So, Elise, have you finally decided?" the owner of the shop, Sophia, asked.  
"Well...I really like the Christmas Island dress," Elise said. "But the blue with a red sash is lovely, too. And then the diamond dress, it's so classy."  
"You can't buy all 3 of them," Sophia chuckled. "Well, not that I mind but...that wouldn't be practical."  
"I know but...it's so hard to choose," Elise said.  
"You know, the key to a successful marriage is not about finding the perfect dress..." Sophia said. "It's about making it work together. With the perfect dress of course." Elise agreed and thought about which to choose. Finally, she chose the Christmas Island dress because Elise's mom was born and raised in Christmas Island before she moved to Mobius with Matt and had Elise and May. So Elise decided to go back to the shop the day after tomorrow with Elle to try on the dress. Sophia said she can't hold the dress until Elise puts down the payment. Elise agreed and went home as May came in. She wanted a dress for her one year wedding anniversary. But she took the dress Elise chosen.

**Chapter one, Meeting the Mother in Law Day 2**

The next day, Jackie came but Elise was nervous.  
"Jackie! Thank goodness, you have to help me!" Elise said. "I still need to put up the banner and clean up the place!"  
"Whoa, slow down," Jackie said. "What's going on?"  
"Sonic's mother from Christmas Island is flying in today," Elise said. "I want to make a good impression."  
"Come on, Elise. How bad can this old 'Frigid Alyssa' be?" Jackie asked. "Once she sees you, she'll warm up right away."  
"Jackie, this is serious," Elise said.  
"Okay, okay. I'll clean up inside so you can focus on getting things ready here," Jackie said. Elise thanked her friend for helping. Elise asked Elle to go shopping with her tomorrow, which Elle agreed. So Elise and Sonic started the day as Elise cleaned up and put up the banner to greet Alyssa. When the day ended, Sonic went to pick up his mom. But when Alyssa got to the restaurant, she hated it.  
"So this is her restaurant? It looks a bit...common, don't you think?" Alyssa asked. "And what's this? Welcome 'mom'?"  
"Mom, be nice, please...it would mean a lot to me," Sonic said.  
"Hello, Alyssa," Elise said.  
"Oh. Hello...er...um..." Alyssa said.  
"Elise, mom. I told you several times, remember?" Sonic asked.  
"Oh yes, of course. Forgive me, Elise, my Sonic has SO many female admirers," Alyssa said. This made Elise mad to hear Alyssa such rude words. Then Sonic introduced Alyssa to Elise's parents. Sonic said he and Elise has an announcement that can't wait, they are getting married in June.  
"FINALLY! Oh...I mean, that's wonderful!" Elle said, excitedly.  
"Wonderful? Lady Maria, it's terrible!" Alyssa yelled. This worried Sonic and Elise. Then May came and was confused of what was going on.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. First disaster caused by Sonic's mother.**

**Sonic: I hope she gets over our marriage.**

**Elise: Me, too. And I heard sometimes in-laws are the cause of problems on any occasion like this.**

**Me: I believe that, too, Elise. I hope someday when I get married, none of my in-laws will ruin our wedding like Alyssa might do. I hope they will love me and would want to get to know me. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Heeding the Signs

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. I could've wrote it sooner, but our internet was down for a few hours. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Two, Heeding the Signs, Day 1**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were discussing to Alyssa.  
"June weddings are horrible luck!" Alyssa yelled. "If you marry in June, you'll be doomed to unhappiness forever."  
"Er...my mom's superstitious," Sonic said.  
"There's nothing superstitious about it," Alyssa said. "June weddings are a terrible omen."  
"Well, I suppose there's no harm in pushing things forward to May," Elise said.  
"But we wanted a June wedding," Sonic said.  
"Look at it this way, we'll be married even sooner," Elise said. But then a spider dangled outside Elise's window and fell. This made Alyssa assume that catastrophe is around the corner. Then the wedding shop called and told Elise that the shop was closed due to a moth infestation, making Elise worried about the dress she chose. So Elise went to start the day. When the day ended, May came over with Alicia.  
"Thanks for letting my borrow Alicia for the day," May said. "My friends were so impressed!"  
"May, when you planned your wedding, how did you deal with your mother-in-law?" Elise asked.  
"Easy, sis. Anytime she made a suggestion, I pretended to like it," May said. "Then in private, I'd tell Jack to tell her no. We'd argue, I'd cry. Then we'd make up and he would tell his mom that is was his idea. Marriage really all about compromise." Elise wasn't so sure about that.

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Two, Heeding the Signs, Day 2**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were about to start the day. But then Alicia was chasing June and June fell into the sewers. The sewage made June look like a black cat.  
"Lady Maria! A black cat! Another bad omen!" Alyssa said. "I knew it! There's an evil spirit in this restaurant!"  
"Don't worry, Elise. She'll come around," Sonic said.  
"Come on, June. Let's get you cleaned up before Alyssa gets back," Elise said. So during Elise's shift, she cleaned June until all the sewage off June's fur. When the day ended, Jackie came by and saw that Elise was exhausted.  
"Elise, you look exhausted! What's wrong?" Jackie asked.  
"Sonic and I were up all night last night trying to set a new wedding date," Elise said. "Plus Alyssa won't let up with all this superstition stuff. Worse, what if she's right? All these omens."  
"Gee, that sounds stressful," Jackie said. "If only you had someone to help shoulder the burden. Someone responsible, organized..."  
"Ahem! Jackie, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Elise asked. Jackie agreed.


	3. The Hand of Fate

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. I'd like to thank Mr. Were Wolf Lover 99 for reviewing this story and Elise's True Love. In one review, he says all this superstition is not true.**

**Sonic: I agree with him. It's total nonsense for all of this to happen.**

**Elise: Yes. Just because everything like a spider on the window fell, a June wedding and a black cat occurred doesn't mean bad things were all superstitious.**

**Me: Yeah, my mom and dad were married in June and nothing bad happened, even if they got separated for a while when I was a baby. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Three, The Hand of Fate Day 1**

The next day, Sonic and Alyssa were at the wedding shop to look for suits.  
"What do you think, mom? Any of these look good to you?" Sonic asked.  
"They're a bit...common, don't you think?" Alyssa said. "Perhaps we'd have better luck finding one in Christmas Island."  
"Mom, Elise and I are in love," Sonic said. "You realize that, don't you?"  
"Remember Amy Rose? How is it you two broke up again?" Alyssa asked.  
"I've told you before, mom," Sonic said. "We didn't have a future together. Why can't you just accept that Elise is the one for me?"  
"Of course I can, dear," Alyssa said. "I just hope fate can as well." This annoyed Sonic as he went to Elise's restaurant to start the day. When the day ended, Elise and Sonic went to talk to Alyssa upstairs for an important announcement.  
"So, mom, Elise and I decided to hold our reception here," Sonic said.  
"The change in wedding date made it impossible to book any other venue," Elise said.  
"But...but...the evil spirit..." Alyssa said.  
"There never was an evil spirit, it was just June who had fallen into the sewer," Sonic said.  
"Well...I suppose," Alyssa said. Then Jackie came in with June, who had a crow in her mouth. Jackie told June to spit out the crow and to leave it alone, which she did. But the crow flew onto Alyssa head. This made Alyssa so mad she never wanted to go back to Mobius after Sonic and Elise get married.

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Three, The Hand of Fate Day 2**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were arguing about all the incidents that happened.  
"Elise, these 'incidents'...they're just a coincidence," Sonic said.  
"ONE! One incident is a coincidence," Elise yelled. "I'm telling you, our wedding is cursed!"  
"You're not talking about June, now are you?" Sonic asked. "It's just normal cat behavior, bringing a bird inside. Elise sweetheart, please. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that you and I were meant to be together. We can figure this out. But only we stick together, okay?" Elise nodded and hugged Sonic and said she was wrong about what she said. So the couple went downstairs to start the day. But the windows outside were covered in bird poop. So Elise cleaned the windows so they will be clean for the reception as the day went on. Then Jackie came with his new butterfly suit to entertain the customers. When the day ended, Sonic and Elise cleaned the rest of the windows.  
"Spring cleaning?" Elle asked.  
"Oh hi, mom," Elise said. "No I just want everything spotless for our reception."  
"Looks like you missed a spot here," Alyssa said. So Elise cleaned that spot but a bucket fell on her head. Alyssa thought this was another omen. So Elise and Elle went to the wedding shop.  
"So where's this dress you wanted to show me so badly?" Elle asked.  
"I'm not sure...I thought it was around here somewhere," Elise said.  
"Hello, Elise. Ready to try some more dresses?" Sophia asked.  
"I was looking for the dress I chose last time," Elise said.  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry...but someone bought it already," Sophia said.  
"Alyssa was right..." Elise said, beginning to cry. "Our wedding is DOOMED!"

* * *

**Me: Aw, poor Elise. And a bucket on your head is definitely not bad luck. Alyssa is a lot superstitious than my brother is.**

**Sonic: Yeah, he thought the world was going to end in 2012. But that was just a superstition.**

**Elise: Yes. And they say the number thirteen is bad luck, but it doubt it's true. Friday the 13th bad luck is just another superstition.**

**Me: I agree. And 2013 went pretty well with me, even if my great aunt Kathy slipped and hurt her wrist. That was just an accident. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. The Legend of Lady Maria

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. I just downloaded the soundtrack to the Little Mermaid off iTunes.**

**Sonic: Really? Did you listen to it yet?**

**Me: Actually I'm listening to it right now.**

**Elise: Oh yes, I hear it. It's amazing. I always loved the movie.**

**Me: Me, too. The music was wonderful. I use to sing the songs as a little girl. My mom said I sounded amazing. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Four, The Legend of Lady Maria Day 1**

The next day, Elise was upset that she lost the dress she chose for the wedding.  
"Come now, Elise. You just had a little bad luck," Elle said.  
"Bad luck? My perfect wedding dress gone..." Elise said, sadly. "This whole wedding is cursed."  
"What are you doing there, Jackie?" Elle asked.  
"Scratching off lottery tickets," Jackie said. "I figure with all the bad luck that's gone on around here, we're due."  
"Oh come now, Jackie," Elle said. "Don't tell me YOU believe in all this superstitious nonsense, too." Then Jackie saw that he won five thousand dollars. Elise was happy for Jackie but she was still upset about losing her dress. So she started the day. When the day ended, Elise cried on one of the tables outside.  
"Oh no! She's cracked from the stress of the wedding!" Elle said.  
"Er...Elise, sweetheart," Matt said. "How about a nice nap while we close up for you."  
"It's no use...our wedding is doomed," Elise sobbed. "We should just cancel it."  
"Er...yes dear...but..." Elle said. "Matt, don't just stand there do something!"  
"Excuse me, folks," Jackie said. "But I think this is Maid of Honor territory." So he took Elise upstairs to let Elise get some rest. So Elle decided to have a talk with Alyssa.

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Four, The Legend of Lady Maria Day 1**

The next day, Elle and Matt were talking to Alyssa about the superstitions.  
"There's nothing for it, really," Alyssa said. "It's fate...like Lady Maria."  
"What's Lady Maria have to do with things?" Elle asked.  
"Come now, Elle, you're from the same part of Christmas Island that I am, you remember the story," Alyssa said.  
"Lady Maria who fell in love with a commoner against her father's wishes," Elle said. "But their love for each other was so strong so they decided to run off together."  
"And then they fell off a cliff. Dead," Alyssa said.  
"Yes, but the legend tells that if a couple drops a penny down Lady Maria's well..." Elle said. "The will receive the happiness Lady Maria never got."  
"Rubbish," Alyssa said.  
"Oh I don't know," Elle said. "I dropped a penny in that well and I've been happily married for over thirty years." So Elise decided to throw a coin in Lady Maria's well. But Alyssa said to do that, Elise needs a special penny that was given from a family member. Luckily, Elle has one that she got from her wedding day, and that is in all the wedding stuff. So Matt and Elle went to bring all the boxes of their wedding stuff for Elise to look for the penny. So Elise looked around the boxes throughout the day. When the day ended, Alyssa came back.  
"Did you have any luck in finding the penny, Elise?" Alyssa asked.  
"As a matter of fact I did...next stop, Lady Maria's Well," Elise said.  
"Lady Maria's Well? In Christmas Island?" Sonic asked. "You can't be serious! Spending a small fortune on a trip to throw a penny in a well?"  
"Sonic, with everything that's been happening lately..." Elise said. "This is something I HAVE to do, I need our wedding day to be perfect."  
"When are you going?" Alyssa asked.  
"I should still be able to get a reasonable fare that'll get me back to Mobius just before the wedding," Elise said.  
"You do realize the penny must be dropped in the well on the last full moon before the wedding, don't you?" Alyssa asked.  
"Oh no, she's right! You'll never get there in time!" Elle said. This worried Elise.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. I hope Elise throws her penny in the well in time. You know the weirdest thing that happened when I was little as I enjoyed the Little Mermaid?**

**Sonic: What's that?**

**Me: Whenever I took a bath and got soap in my eyes and cry, my mom would sing "Poor Unfortunate Souls" which made me scream because I used to hate that song.**

**Elise: Quite fitting, any young girl like you would be scared of a sea witch like Ursula.**

**Me: Yes, but I like the song now because Pat Carroll was really good in the movie. Also because I'm almost twenty and is not afraid of witches anymore. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Rocky Road to Christmas Island

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. I'm planning to do a YouTube version of that dream I had yesterday.**

**Elise: You mean the one the where Sonic and I were on a date but we crashed? The one thing that popped in your head for Chaos College?**

**Me: That's the one.**

**Sonic: That's cool.**

**Me: Yes it is, but it will be a little different, I'm not sure why I'm going to make it different. Oh well, people make changes, so I'm fine with it. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter 5, Rocky Road to Christmas Island Day 1**

The next day, Elise called the airport for a flight to Christmas Island.  
"Could you please check again?" Elise asked. "There must be something you can do. Can I fly standby?"  
"Elise please. Can't we talk this over?" Sonic asked.  
"Can I buy a ticket on installment?" Elise asked.  
"Is it because of my mother?" Sonic asked. "Believe me, by the time the wedding get here..."  
"It's not just your mother, Sonic...ever since we announced our engagement, everything's gone to heck," Elise said. "Yes! Hello? Nothing under that price for tomorrow? I understand." So Elise hung up the phone and Sonic promised that it will work out. So Sonic and Elise went downstairs to start the day. When the day ended, Alyssa came by.  
"We'll figure something out...somehow," Sonic said.  
"Well, Elise, Sonic tells me your trip to Christmas Island has been canceled," Alyssa said.  
"I couldn't book a flight that early without paying a small fortune," Elise said, sadly. "I guess the trip is off."

**Elise's Terrace, Chapter Five, Road to Christmas Island, Day 2**

The next day, Elise was still upset that she won't be able to go to Christmas Island. Then Jackie came.  
"Let's pack your bags, Elise," Jackie said. "Your flight to Empire City leaves tonight."  
"What?" Elise asked.  
"I used my lottery winnings," Jackie said. "You can consider it a wedding gift from your best friend, on ONE condition...I'm coming with you." That made Elise happy and she hugged Jackie. Elle decided to go, too, because she hasn't been to Christmas Island since she threw her penny in the well. So Elise went to get her suitcases packed. Sonic said he got a cab to take Elise and the others to the airport. Elise thanked Sonic and kissed him and began the day. As the progressed, Elise got the suitcases in the trunk of the taxi. When the day ended, it was time to leave.  
"I've made arrangements for us to stay at a lovely inn near Lady Maria's Well," Elle said. "The place is famous for its weddings, so it should get us in the mood."  
"Elise, are you sure you won't change your mind?" Sonic asked. "I really feel like we need to be together now."  
"I'm sorry, Sonic...I'll be back soon. I promise," Elise said.  
"Come on, your ride to the airport leaves soon," Sonic said. But then Alyssa came and said she was coming, too. So Elise and Alyssa got into the cab but Sonic saw that Elise forgot her penny.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter five. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Without a Penny

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the sixth chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding.**

**Sonic: I heard your starting a diet to lose weight. No corn dogs and less candy. How's that going?**

**Elise: I've been wanting to know, too.**

**Me: It's not bad. Instead of corn dogs for lunch and, when mom and dad are out, dinner, I'm making a peanut butter and apple butter sandwich. I love that. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter One, Without a Penny Day 1**

Elise and her family reached Christmas Island the next day.  
"What a lovely place!" Elise said.  
"AUGH! Please don't get married!" a jet black wolf replied.  
"Wh-what?" Elise asked.  
"I'm sorry, it's just my only waitress quit and I still have a wedding to prepare for," the wolf, Riskit, said.  
"Relax, I'm not getting married here," Elise said. "But I'm getting married soon. I came to drop my penny in Lady Maria's Well."  
"In that case, there are still some rooms available upstairs," Riskit said. So Elise, Elle, Jackie and Alyssa went to their rooms. But when Elise got to her room, she saw that the penny was gone! When Riskit's shift was over, Elise, Elle and Jackie went downstairs. Elle tried to cheer her daughter up, but nothing made her feel better. Then Sonic came in.  
"Penny for your thoughts, dear," Sonic said.  
"Sonic!" Elise replied and hugged Sonic.  
"I suppose I could have mailed it...but the truth is, I wanted us to be together," Sonic said. "Er...you're happy to see me, right? Not just the penny?"  
"Of course. Do you mind if I run it up to our room?" Elise asked.  
"Go ahead. But hurry up, I want to take in the sights," Sonic said. So Elise went back to her room.

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter One, Without a Penny Day 1**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were thinking about the sights they went to. Then Riskit came to Elise.  
"So, I've heard you got your penny back," Riskit said.  
"Yes, I've got it right here," Elise said.  
"Great! Then all that's left is the wedding bouquet and you're set to go," Riskit said.  
"Wedding bouquet?" Elise asked.  
"Didn't you know?" Riskit asked. "You need a bride's wedding bouquet with you when you're dropping that penny of yours." This worried Elise. But Riskit promised Elise that if she helps the wedding between Rouge and Shadow, the bouquet will be in Elise's hands. So Elise began her first shift with Riskit. As the day progressed, Elise put some of the pictures she and Sonic took while they were out sightseeing. When the day ended, Sonic picked up Elise to see the lake.  
"Oh, Sonic, it's so beautiful here...I wish we can get married in Christmas Island," Elise said.  
"But we could," Sonic said. "We could fly in your dad and your sister."  
"Don't forget Jack, your future brother-in-law," Elise said.  
"Er...yeah...right. Of course Jack," Sonic said. "It only leaves my dad and my sister...heck, everyone else is already here."  
"It's a nice thought, but it would never work," Elise said. When Elise and Sonic returned to the tavern, Riskit had bad news. Rouge and Shadow called off their wedding. This worried Elise.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. I hope Rouge and Shadow change their minds on calling off the wedding. Don't forget to review.**


	7. The Fighting Christmas Islanders

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the seventh chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. I'd like to thank my friend, Werewolf Lover99 for reviewing the story.**

**Sonic: He gave the best comments since Elise's True Love and Paper Mario and Sonic.**

**Elise: He really helped us continue the stories involving me and Sonic together.**

**Me: Yes, it was nice of him to do it. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Two, The Fighting Christmas Islanders Day 1**

The next day, Elise was upset that Rouge and Shadow called off their wedding.  
"What do I do, Jackie?" Elise asked. "If I don't have a bouquet of a bride soon, then my marriage is doomed."  
"Maybe we could throw a dog wedding? I've planned those before," Jackie said.  
"Well, I'm not budging!" a female white bat wearing a green sweater and aquamarine skirt yelled.  
"Neither am I!" a black and red striped hedgehog wearing a dark green coat, a dark blue shirt and brown pants said.  
"Er...is everything okay?" Elise asked.  
"We were going to get married here, but I called it off on the account of his stubbornness," the bat, Rouge, said.  
"Oh no you didn't!" the hedgehog, Shadow, said. "I called it off on the account of YOUR stubbornness!"  
"Since I've already paid for half, I've decided to stay here!" Rouge yelled.  
"Well, I paid for half, too," Shadow said. "I'm staying here as well!"  
"Fine!" Rouge yelled.  
"Fine!" Shadow yelled. So Shadow went upstairs and Rouge went for a walk outside. Elise decided that Jackie's dog wedding idea wasn't a bad idea. So Elise and Riskit began the day. When the day ended, Elise was curious of where Sonic could be. Then a golden male hedgehog came in.  
"Good evening," the hedgehog said.  
"Sorry, our kitchen is closed," Elise said. "But I could get you something cold to eat."  
"No thank you, I'm meet someone," the gold hedgehog said.  
"Is it someone special?" Elise asked.  
"Oh yes...she's been the love of my life for almost fifteen years," the hedgehog, Tobias, said. "We're rarely ever apart."  
"That's so sweet," Elise said.  
"Perhaps I'll order a cold plate for her," Tobias said. "Do you have any raw hamburgers? If not, maybe a nice ham bone dipped in peanut butter?" Then a female dog with black and white spots came in. Tobias said the dog was his true love. This made Elise laugh.

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Two, The Fighting Christmas Islanders Day 2**

The next day, Elise was talking to Riskit.  
"Please, Riskit, is there anyone else here getting married the next few days?" Elise asked.  
"I'm afraid not, Elise," Riskit said.  
"Do you think Shadow and Rouge will reconcile?" Elise asked.  
"Well maybe...sometimes being on vacation together can bring out the best in couples."  
"You're ruining my vacation!" Rouge yelled.  
"Oh please, it's not my fault your following me everywhere!" Shadow yelled.  
"Following you? That's a laugh!" Rouge yelled.  
"You know fishing is my favorite hobby!" Shadow yelled. "Since when have you ever been interested in anything I like?"  
"The reason I went fishing in the first place was to FORGET about you!" Rouge yelled.  
"Did I say sometimes?" Riskit asked. Then Sonic came in with flowers and put them in the bar area. Sonic said the flowers were for Rouge's bouquet. So through Elise's shift, Elise helped Sonic make Rouge's bouquet. When the day ended, Sonic asked Elise to help make her bouquet and that he had three designs to choose from. Elise chose the cascading roses because ever since Elise met Sonic, roses made her feel special. Jackie came down with an idea to get Rouge and Shadow back together. Jackie will dress as Shadow and apologize to Rouge in a patch of fog. And Elise will dress as Rouge and apologize to Shadow in a tree. But Rouge decided to check out early.

* * *

**Me: Oh no. I hope Rouge will change her mind and get back together with Shadow. Don't forget to review.**


	8. A Bad Penny Always Returns

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the eighth chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding.**

**Sonic: So what made you have Shadow and Rouge in different clothing?**

**Elise: Yes, instead of their normal clothing?**

**Me: Well, the description of their clothing is the same that was described from their characters, Desmond and Ashling, from Emily's Wonder Wedding. I thought it would be cool. Anyway, here's the eighth chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Three, A Bad Penny Always Returns Day 1**

The next day, Rouge was still mad at Shadow and still wanted to leave.  
"You're...you're leaving?" Elise asked.  
"That's right. I can't stand being around Shadow anymore," Rouge said.  
"But just a few days ago you were going to get married," Elise said. "What happened?"  
"We can't agree on anything!" Rouge said. "I like jewels, he likes fighting. I like Mexican food, he likes Italian."  
"I'll admit, you do seem like an odd couple, but so what?" Riskit said.  
"Life is full of seemingly odd combinations that are truly amazing when put together," Elise said.  
"Hm...maybe. I will give it ONE more day, but that's it," Rouge said. So she went to talk to Shadow about Elise's advice. So Elise and Riskit began the day. When the day ended, Shadow and Rouge came down, holding hands and smiling.  
"Well, look at you two," Elise said.  
"We had a wonderful afternoon together," Shadow said.  
"And we owe all to you," Rouge said.  
"Me?" Elise asked.  
"It was your little speech that got us thinking," Rouge said. "On our honeymoon, for example, we plan to go to a wrestling match while discussing gems."  
"Afterwards, we'll have spaghetti tacos and ravioli with green chili sauce for dinner," Shadow said.  
"Wouldn't it be better to watch a wrestling game on TV and then eat Italian food?" Jackie asked.  
"Or visit a jewel shop and eat Mexican for dinner?" Riskit asked.  
"Sure, if you want a BORING honeymoon," Shadow said.  
"Anyways, the wedding is back on," Rouge said. This made Elise overjoyed.

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Three, A Bad Penny Always Returns Day 2**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were happy that Rouge and Shadow reconciled.  
"Well, it looks like your luck has finally turned around," Sonic said.  
"Yep, Shadow and Rouge should be married just in time for to bring her bouquet to Lady Maria's well along with my penny," Elise said. "Nothing can stop me now." But when Elise began the day, Tobias' sheep came into the tavern. So throughout the day, Elise sent the sheep outside to Tobias' farm. When the day ended, Sonic came down and said everyone was ready for the wedding. Then Jackie came down with Shadow. He had a Christmas Island wedding suit, a green shirt with a red tie and blue pants. It made Elise wish she and Sonic can have a Christmas Island wedding.  
"And I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss each other."  
"I'm so glad they finally reconciled," Elise said.  
"It's a good thing they had you help them out," Riskit said.  
"Everyone, it's time for the wedding party," Shadow said. "Lets get outside and dance."  
"Remember your ex-girlfriend Amy, Sonic?" Alyssa asked when everyone left. "She'd LOVE a traditional Christmas Island wedding."  
"Well, I hope she gets one...with someone else," Sonic said. "Looks, mom, Elise and I are getting married, and Amy is ancient history, okay?" This made Alyssa mad.

* * *

**Me: Ugh. When will Alyssa let up on Amy. I may support Sonic and Amy together, but this is a Sonic and Elise story. Nothing will change it. Don't forget to review.**


	9. The Wedding Crasher

**Me: Hey, guys, here's the ninth chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding.**

**Sonic: What's that video your making on Movie Maker?**

**Elise: Yes, your narration and singing is amazing.**

**Me: It's a video for my visiting aunt's birthday. It's in five days, so I decided to do a video as a present, like I did for mom for mother's day. This time it's part of my story coming to DeviantArt this summer, The Little Merhog. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Four, The Wedding Crasher Day 1**

"I fee like we've been partying all night," Elise said.  
"We have. Christmas Island wedding receptions last for days," Sonic said.  
"But it's almost time to serve breakfast!" Elise replied.  
"Okay, everybody, let's move the party outside," Sonic said. So everyone went outside to keep the party going as Elise, Riskit and Tobias started the day. When the day ended, everyone went back inside.  
"They're still at it?" Elise asked.  
"I told you Christmas Island weddings were fun," Sonic said.  
"Maybe a little too fun," Elise said. "If this wedding were in Mobius, they'd be on their honeymoon already!"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it can't last much longer," Sonic said. So Elise continued to dance with everyone.

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Four, The Wedding Crasher Day 2**

The next day, the reception was still going on. It was making Elise and Sonic exhausted. Then Shadow and Rouge came to Elise.  
"Elise, we wanted to thank you," Shadow said. "If it hadn't been for you..."  
"And Lady Maria," Rouge said, giggling.  
"And Lady Maria, we would never have pulled this wedding off," Shadow said.  
"You dropped your penny in Lady Maria's Well?" Elise asked.  
"We did it together, to ensure a long and happy marriage," Rouge said.  
"Together," Shadow finished. This made Riskit cry of joy and allowed Shadow and Rouge to eat together for free. So throughout the day, Elise gave Shadow and Rouge some food they asked for. When the day ended, Elise and Riskit were happy they pulled this off. But the party was still going so Sonic and Elise went to get some sleep. Then a pink female hedgehog wearing a red shirt, skirt and tights and a green coat came in.  
"The moon will be full soon!" the hedgehog said. "This will be my year, I can feel it...Sonic the Hedgehog will be mine!

* * *

**Me: Ooh, don't get your hopes up, missy. When a man is in love with another girl and engaged to her, he will never come to you.**

**Sonic: Right. I know your past boyfriends knew that, too, Em.**

**Elise: Yeah, I bet they have new girlfriends, too.**

**Me: And if they don't, maybe they'll find me. But I won't try to win their heart like this hedgehog will, because I know I'll find love someday. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	10. Amy's Eyes are Smiling

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the tenth chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. Guess who go Sonic Lost World?**

**Sonic: You?**

**Me: Correct!**

**Elise: That's exciting. How is it?**

**Me: Oh my god, it's awesome. And priceless. My favorite character who appears is this weird guy called Zazz. He and another character called Zeena are going to appear as good guys later on in this story and in the sequel to this story. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Five, Amy's Eyes are Smiling Day 1**

"Come on, guys, lets move this party outside," Jackie said.  
"The moon will be full soon," Elise said. "I can't wait to throw my penny in the well."  
"Look Elise, not every story around Lady Maria's Well has a fairy tale ending," Riskit said.  
"What do you mean?" Elise asked.  
"The well is not just a source of happiness...it can bring visitors great sorrow as well," Riskit said. "Take the town travel agent for example...years ago she planned to meet her beloved by the well. He stood her up and ever since, she returns to the scene on the anniversary of that day, hoping he'll return."  
"He stood her up? What a cad!" Elise said. Riskit told Elise to be careful when she drops her penny in the well. Otherwise, she might have the same fate as the travel agent. Elise promised to be cautious so she and Sonic will be together forever. So Elise, Riskit and Tobias began the day as everyone kept partying outside. When the day ended, Elise went to talk to Riskit.  
"Riskit, could I have the name of that travel agent in town," Elise asked. "I was thinking I might talk to her about booking my honeymoon."  
"Sure...her name is Amy Rose," Riskit said. "She actually just checked in here yesterday, you'll see her around."  
"I hope her wish will finally come true this year," Elise said. "Oh no! They're still partying?"  
"You've just never had a real party before!" Riskit said, laughing. Elise laughed, too, and joined the party once again.

**Riskit's Tavern, Chapter Five, Amy's Eyes are Smiling Day 2**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were exhausted from dancing so much.  
"When is this party going to end?" Elise asked. "I need Rouge to throw her bouquet!"  
"The party is on their last legs," Sonic said. "If we can pick up the tempo in here I think we can finally exhaust them. But without me! I need to get some rest." So throughout the day, Elise had the music sped up and had the band wake up when they get tired. Finally the party ended and Rouge gathered everyone around.  
"Everyone, it's time to end the wedding festivities," Rouge said. "Gather up so I can throw the bouquet. And listen up! Elise is the only the only single lady here looking to get married, so this bouquet is hers."  
"Thanks, Rouge. I really need to have it with me at the well," Elise said.  
"No, thank you!" Rouge said. "Without you, there wouldn't have been a wedding in the first place!" So Rouge threw her bouquet but it bounced from Elise's hands and landed in the pink hedgehog's hands. Riskit called her Amy and tried to convince her to give it to Elise. But Amy refused.

* * *

**Me: Oh boy, this is bad.**

**Sonic: Also, Em, your friend the wolf lover guest (no offense, man, you're really cool) insisted that his characters, Noah and Spencer, to appear in this story.**

**Me: Yeah, I saw that and I will. I also had them appear in my story, A Nintendo Cruise.**

**Elise: Oh yes I saw that. Their appearance was exciting and funny.**

**Me: I agree. And I got their description from a comment my friend brought up in the story, Paper Mario and Sonic. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	11. Doggone Luck

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the eleventh chapter to Elise's Wonder Wedding. Last week my mom and I were listening to the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from the Little Mermaid and we were singing it.**

**Sonic: Cool. I remember you saying Tracy loves the song.**

**Elise: I also heard your mom has an idea to perform at your church's Mardi Gras party next year.**

**Me: Yes, we're going to perform the song with me as Ariel and mom as Ursula because she loves witches. She even went to this thing called Witch Camp and gave me a book about Witchcraft. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tobias' Farm, Chapter One, Doggone Luck Day 1**

The next day, Sonic and Elise were at Lady Maria's well. Elise looked upset.  
"I can't believe I'm finally at the well, but without the bouquet!" Elise said.  
"Still bummed about that, huh?" Sonic asked.  
"I won't be able to drop my penny here without it, and it's a few days until the full moon," Elise said. "The nerve of that woman, jumping in and taking it like that!"  
"Maybe if you explain to her why you need it, she'll give it to you," Sonic suggested.  
"I tried, but she'd gone up to her room before I had a chance to talk to her," Elise said.  
"Maybe Jackie can break into her room," Sonic said. "He's been waiting for a chance to use his new cat burglar suit."  
"No need for breaking in," Elise said. "I'll figure something out somehow. Anyway, let's go. I promised Riskit I would help him open up his garden terrace." But when the couple got there, Tobias was there and he looked upset. He said his dog, Millie, has gone missing. So Jackie, Riskit and Sonic went to find Millie as Elise began her first day at the garden terrace. When the day ended, Elle came to tell Elise something.  
"Elise! Ready to visit the town?" Elle asked. "There's this shop I've seen and..."  
"I'm not really in the mood today," Elise said.  
"Elise dear, don't tell me you're still upset about the bouquet," Elle said.  
"I can't stop thinking about it," Elise said. "I need to get another one in time."  
"Don't worry, dear, it will all work out. I promise," Elle said.  
"But what if it doesn't?" Elise asked.  
"Then you make it work...together," Elle said. "Anyway, about that shop, it's a jeweler. Have you thought of a design for the rings yet? Here, take a look at brochure." Elise chose the Christmas Island Emerald because with that ring, Elise will have one piece of her family wherever she goes. Then Riskit and Tobias returned and said they are still searching for Millie. Then Elise asked Riskit if he can help get the bouquet back, which Riskit agreed.

**Tobias Farm, Chapter One, Doggone Luck Day 2**

The next day, Riskit was cleaning the tavern as Amy came downstairs.  
"Morning, Amy," Riskit said.  
"Good morning, Riskit," Amy said.  
"Think this will be the year?" Riskit asked.  
"Riskit, it's been ten years since my fiancé stood me up at Lady Maria's well," Amy said, sadly.  
"Speaking of Lady Maria...that bouquet wasn't meant for you, you know?" Riskit said.  
"Every year, I've returned on the anniversary of our break-up," Amy said. "Hoping he'll be there that he's changed his mind."  
"Amy? The bouquet?" Riskit asked.  
"OH WOE IS ME! BOO HOO HOO!" Amy yelled and cried and went back upstairs. So Riskit went back to the garden terrace to tell Elise the bad news. Elise understood and began the day and helped Riskit fix the water wheel. When the day ended, Riskit thanked Elise for her help. Then Sonic and Riskit came to the restaurant.  
"Any luck finding Millie?" Elise asked.  
"None, we've looked everywhere," Sonic said.  
"She'll be alright, won't she?" Elise asked.  
"I think so...but my heart aches every second she's gone," Tobias said.  
"Cheer up, Tobias, we'll find her," Sonic said.  
"Tobias, we found her tracks! They lead to the forest!" Jackie said.

* * *

**Me: Oh boy, I hope they find Millie. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
